Fifty Shades of Jade
by Kaiden13
Summary: Four years after falling into bed with Jade the first time, and Tori is still tethered to her.
1. Chapter 1

When I hear the lock click and I'm hit with the scent of multiple perfumes overlaying the scent of alcohol, I know Jade has decided to finally drag herself home. I've been waiting for hours, though I'm used to that by now. She says "I'll be home by ten." She's never home earlier than midnight, and she only came home that early once. I see her shut the door and then she's calling for me. "Tori? I'm home." Her voice isn't loud. It doesn't need to be. She knows that I'm always sitting here, waiting. Every time.

"I know. Did you have fun?" I try to keep the bitterness from my voice and make it seem like I'm genuinely concerned if she had a good time or not, but even so, a bit of it shines through anyway. I can't help it.

"Help me to the couch." As always, it's a command. Jade never asks, just demands. And I know better than to disobey. I stand from my sitting position on the couch and make my way to her carefully, making sure that there's nothing in the way for her to trip on. My arm loops around her waist and I sling her arm across my shoulder for support. "There were a lot of people out tonight. And the girls were… damn." A smirk spreads across her face. She knows I hate it when she tells me about her conquests. I'm certain that's the reason she does exactly that. As we walk back to the couch, her hand reaches out and sloppily brushes against The worn collar around my neck. I remember the day she gave it to me, telling me in no uncertain terms that if I was going to be her girlfriend, I had to give her all of myself. Even my will. I was okay with that. I mean, I didn't know things were going to go this far. Now, I regret ever confessing my feelings for the raven-haired beauty. I let the woman drop from my hold onto the cushions below and I flop down on the other end of the couch, as far away from her as I can get.

"You're only putting yourself in an early grave, you know." I pull my knee to my chest and wrap my arms around the top part of it, resting my chin on the top of it.

"Oh but what a way to go, Vega. This is the life right here." I feel her feet kick up onto the couch and it just ignites something in me.

"Yeah, drinking yourself into liver failure and catching various STDs from all the girls you fuck is _such_ a great way to die. Oh, the glory." The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them and I complete the statement with a glare, leaning my head back on my neck. I can't look at her right now. She's fishing for a fight and I know it, but I know that snapping on her like I want to will just end in disaster. Seconds later I feel fingers wrap around my collar and she gives it a little yank, forcing my head back up to look at her.

"You don't have to stay here, ya know. You can walk away whenever you want. If you don't want to be with me, you know where the fucking door is." Then her lips are hard on mine, as if she's trying to remind me of just who I'm talking to. She pulls away, our lips parting with a smack, and stumbles to her feet, kicking off her boots and staggering in the direction of the hallway. "And you also know where the bedroom is. Put the key on the counter if you decide to leave." Those are the words she tosses over her shoulder as she leaves. I just sit there for awhile, thinking. I could leave, right now. Right this instant. I could rid myself of this sweet torture once and for all. I could go back and stay with my parents or Trina or someone for awhile until I could get myself on my feet. I could be… happy? The thought is quickly discarded as I stand and pick up her strewn boots and set them neatly by the door. I make my way down the all too familiar hallway and into our bedroom. Without a word, without even a single peep, I cross the room and climb into the bed beside her, pulling the blanket around myself as I settle with my front facing her back. I don't dare try to cuddle. We've never been that kind of couple. It takes a few seconds, but I finally realize that her back is bare. She's naked. As soon as that epiphany hits, she rolls over and sprawls her body over mine. She looks into my eyes, and just like always they're dark and unreadable.

"Tell me that you love me." She murmurs softly, and I can smell the alcohol on her breath as it fans out across my face. Scotch. She always has liked the 'classy' drinks. I stare back up at her, trying to see past the haze in her eyes. I'm tired, not just physically but mentally too. I've been dealing with Jade for over four years now, so long that obeying her orders is like a second nature to me. But I'm sick, so sick, of her walking all over me and treating me like I'm nothing. So I reach up, cup her cheek in my hand and give her a soft smile, murmuring sweetly to her.

"My parents taught me that lying was bad."

Her nostrils flare and I try to cling to the small feeling of victory pumping in my chest at the moment instead of focusing on how terrified I am at how she may react. She shakes my hand away from her face, a low growl rumbling from her throat. "And Jade says that you know what your options are. You've known what your options were from the beginning and the door is in the other direction. Do you want to leave me, Tori?" Her voice has calmed a bit and now she's speaking to me the way a mother would to a child that just doesn't understand something and her hands have slid onto my wrists, holding me against the mess of sheets and pillows beneath me. Her question rings in my ears, pounds through my veins, and for the first time ever I have to take a moment to think before I answer her.

"No." Even though I know I've just put the last nail in my own coffin, I struggle against the hands holding me down, just to feel like I'm not giving up completely.

Her hands tighten and push my own harder against the pillow, fighting to keep them still. It's an easy struggle though. She's stronger than me, she always has been. A sickening smile crosses her lips. "Good girl." She praises me, leaning down to nuzzle her face against my neck. She repeats her words from earlier, more firmly this time and in a tone that lets me know she's not playing around. "Tell me that you love me."

"I love you." I tilt my head to the side, allowing her more room to show what little affection she will. It's not a lie. It never has been, but the words feel like pitch black ink, staining my mouth and soiling it with obscurity. She makes me say it a lot. Sometimes I think she makes me say it as a reminder of my devotion to her to herself as well as me. To reassure herself that she's got me right where she wants me. Those three little words seem to be all the permission she needs to roam her hands along my body, tracing every dip and curve of me.

"You're such a good girl, Vega. Always so willing to please me. Hands up." As I follow her command, she tugs my shirt over my head and tosses it carelessly behind her. If there's anything pure and untainted about Jade, it's her knowledge of my body; which places to touch to bring out which sounds and the fastest way to make me crash around her. But even that isn't completely pure, considering how she learned those things. Her body presses against mine. This is the beginning of a dance routine I know all too well, but I feel the anticipation build anyway. I remember losing my virginity to her. Everyone had always told me that the first time, I wouldn't come, because of the pain. But they lied. Jade had brought me down around her so many times that I lost track, and we'd been together ever since. I've had other casual partners, just to see if someone could make me feel the way she does just without the hurting heart, but they always fell short. They were never her. I don't know how, because I never told her, but somehow, she always knew. I knew that she knew because the next time we had sex after one of my "affairs", she was harder, meaner, rougher. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a hot mouth closing around my nipple and sucking harshly. Her teeth scrape against it as her hands dip into my shorts, skimming down my thighs slowly. A small moan pushes through my lips, though reluctantly. I love this, love this pleasure threading through my bloodstream, but I absolutely loathe the price it comes at. My hands automatically go to her back, fingers flexing against her skin as the pleasure starts to build and crawl across my skin. She grins and tugs my shorts away, tossing them over her shoulder just like my shirt. Part of me regrets not wearing undergarments to bed. She pulls away from my breast and gives the other equal treatment, blowing a cool stream of air against it before taking it into her mouth. Hands part my thighs roughly and plant them to the bed, just enough to give her room to settle between them. She puts extra pressure on them to make sure I understand what she wants; keep still. My mind is beginning to cross into that half-conscious state, the one where all I can focus on is her and how she's making me feel. My eyes blink lazily a few times, another soft moan bubbling up from my lips, her name infused in it. She loves hearing her name on my lips. Again, I think it's a reminder. Her hands take mine and curl them around the bars in the headboard. As her mouth caresses my breasts, her hips swirl against mine. She bites softly at the nipple she has currently before she slides her lips up my neck, biting every inch of skin she can get to. "Tell me how good I make you feel." She whispers huskily into my ears, her hips rolling against mine again. It feels like my body is on fire, fingers curling around their purchase. Everywhere I'm being touched it feels like I'm on fire, like she's burning me alive in the most delicious way. Her lips leave a trail of sparks on my skin and suddenly it feels hard to breathe properly. I almost don't hear her speak, but it does register eventually and I know that if I don't answer, she'll stop.

"So good, Jade. Better than anyone else. I love it. I love you." I breathe out softly, struggling not to move. It's an unspoken rule that we don't talk about my other lovers. She chuckles a bit, arching her back so that our breasts slide against each other and her hips move against mine continually, letting our clits brush up against each other over and over.

"I know." She growls, hips moving harder against mine, and I know she must be thinking of all the people I've been with that weren't her. "Nobody else can make you feel this way, no matter how hard you try to recreate it." Her hand falls to my hip, nails digging into my skin as she pulls me tighter against her. Soon, I'm on the edge and my thighs are trembling and I'm shaking, desperate to finish. My hands tighten ever harder around the bars they're gripping. This is how it's always been. She always does all the work, she touches me but I can never touch her. It drives me out of my mind, knowing that as soon as she's done with me, she's off fucking some other girl, letting her do the things that she won't let me. "Tell me you belong to me." Her hips give one particularly hard thrust and I'm gone.

"I'm yours!" I almost scream as it floods over me, making my body shiver and twitch as I suck lungful after lungful of air into my mouth.

But her words, they play on a loop in my head that's going a million miles per nanosecond and this brings me crashing down to reality. That's all this is to her: ownership of me, nothing more. I'm never going to hear the three words she forces from me daily, we're never going to get married or have kids or do any of the things young girls dream of. And something in me snaps. I grab her wrist roughly and force her away from me.

"Fuck you, Jade." I quickly stand and find my shirt, yanking it over my head quickly then find my shorts and pull them on. My fingers fumble as I undo the worn leather loop around my neck and throw it in her direction as I stomp out of the bedroom. I find my key quickly and leave it on the counter then run to my car. Seconds later she's barreling out the front door, bellowing out to me.

"Get back here, Vega!"

"Fuck you! I'm going home." I can't believe she has the nerve to come after me and demand that I go back. I don't have to listen to her. I'm not a child anymore. I slide into my car and start it up. In an instant she's by my window, the collar clenched firmly in her fist.

"You are home, Vega. Now, get your ass out of that car and get back in the house. I'm not finished with you yet." She leans into the window towards me, fire burning in her eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Where there's fire and brimstone in her eyes, there's thunder and lightning in mine. "No." The word feels strange on my tongue when used in this respect, but I stand firmly by it. Before I can register her hand running towards my face, she's smacked me. The sound of skin on skin resonates through the air, echoing back towards her as a devilish grin splits her face and she leans farther in, half of her upper body in my car and close to me. Her hand rests on my throat, her eyes flicking towards it before moving up to meet mine.

"You walk away now, Vega, and everything I've ever given you is gone." Her hand slides lower, teasing between my breasts. "Are you sure you want to leave this behind?"

Jade only ever hits me when she's being dead serious and I know it. I sigh in defeat and turn my car off, sliding out of it. "It's time for bed now, Vega." She tries to wrap an arm around me and kiss my head but I evade the 'loving' gestures and storm into the house. I make myself comfortable on the suede couch, pushing my face against the cushions. A few seconds later, I hear her come in, close the door and lock it behind her. "I believe I said 'bed time', Tori. Does that look like a bed to you?" Her voice is smooth and slow, deadly almost. "Get up."

"No. I'm perfectly fine right here, so I'm not going to bed." To emphasize my point, I curl into the fetal position and burrow further.

She tsks softly. "I tried to warn you." She murmurs softly, wrapping her arms around my waist and lifting me up. "I tried to do this the easy way Tori, but you leave me no choice but to punish you." She flips me over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and makes her way to the bedroom. As soon as she touches me, I know I'm in trouble. I struggle against her anyway, kicking and flailing, bringing my fists down on her back as hard as I can and as many times as I can.

"Let me go! You can't do this to me!"

She gives me a harsh shake, dropping me on the bed and whipping around to face me. "You should have done what you were told. You know better than to disobey me." She makes her way around the bed to the nightstand. "You know what happens to bad girls who don't do what they're told." She pulls out a pair of handcuffs, something she very rarely uses. A chill runs through me, remembering the last time she used them. I couldn't walk for a week, I'd been so sore…

She forces me back on the bed and cuffs me to the headboard then ties my feet to the end of the bed. "Bad girls get punished, Vega. Now, you sit tight while I go get ready." She heads off to the bathroom, and as soon as the door shuts I'm working my feet out of the knots. Tugging on the cuffs, I realize the bars on my headboard are pretty thin. A few extremely hard pulls and the one I'm hooked to snaps. I call Cat and within minutes she's there to pick me up. I leave a note on the bed for Jade to read when she gets out of the bathroom.

_Jade,_

I love you, but apparently that's not enough for you. I'm leaving, and don't expect me to come back. I'm done with whatever game you were playing with me. I'll be staying with Cat for awhile, and I'll be back periodically to get my things. I love you. Goodbye.

Love, Tori.

A/N: Okay guys, there's the PetTori fic! If you liked it, let me know :3 But there's more to come! I felt like this was going to be too long for just one chapter, so I'm making this a two-shot. Be waiting for the awesomeness headed your way!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys requested it, so I wrote it :) Here is the second chapter of Fifty Shades of Jade! Formerly "Pet Tori." Speaking of the name change, I'm sending out a big shout out and thank you to Metatron85, who is the one who reviewed my story with the suggestion to rename it. Obviously, I took it. Oh, and this chapter alternates between Jade's and Tori's point of view. I've labeled when it changes so that hopefully there's no confusion. Also, I've gotten some PMs asking why I write mostly in Tori's point of view. The answer is simple; I'm usually Tori. In this rp partnership, it's just like, a rule that I'm Tori and Amanda is Jade. As always, gotta give my rp partner her props. :) None of my stories would be able to happen without her. Every once in awhile we switch it up though, so I'm Jade and she's Tori. The next fanfiction I write is going to be in Jade's POV, because I played Jade in that one. Alright, I know this is a super long author's note, so I'm not gonna waste anymore of your time. I don't think people actually read these anyways. Alright, onto the story!**

**~Jade's POV~**

"Alright, Vega," I purr, my voice seductive as I finish putting my hair up. I turn and open the door, using that same voice. "Are you ready for your-" I stop short, the words dying in my throat. She's gone. Vega is fucking gone. My eyes scan over the bed, quickly noting the broken bar on the headboard and the loosened scarves still tied to the little spheres at the foot of the bed. She managed to get free. The thought makes my blood boil even more and I shake my head a little bit. I _knew_ those knots were too loose. I trot out to the kitchen, my rage reaching a head when I see the glint of her key on the counter. She was serious. She actually thought that she was going to get away from me. "God damn it, Tori." I mutter softly to myself, snatching up her key and putting it into my pocket. This is un-fucking-believable. Admittedly, I've been giving her far too much slack lately, and that is entirely my own fault. But this is unforgivable. Vega is going to regret making the mistake of walking out on me. I go back to the bedroom and change out of my "mistress" outfit, but as I'm unzipping my semi-corset, something catches my eye on the bed. It's a piece of paper. A note. Intrigued, I pick it up and read it. By the time I'm done, my mind is made up. I shrug into a plaid shirt, buttoning it up halfway and slipping on a pair of shorts before finding my car keys and walking out of the house.

**~Tori's POV~**

Cat is silent on the way to her house. I know she's dying to ask, but she also realizes that I'll talk in my own time. Cat is the only friend Jade has let me keep in touch with, and I'm certain it's because she has a soft spot for the petite little redhead, considering that Jade had taken her virginity in high school. About halfway there, I finally find my voice.

"Jade and I broke up."

"Oh." she says. Anything with the words 'Jade' and 'broke' is automatically assumed to be bad. She doesn't say anything else. It doesn't take long to get to her house. She parks the car and shuts it off, getting out. I follow her slowly, looking around at the chaos that is Cat's house. Of course, it doesn't really surprise me. Her brother lives with her, and that fact in itself speaks volumes. We go inside, still not speaking. For the first time in a long time, I feel all the tension fade from my body. I'm finally away from Jade, and I know that this will ultimately be in my best interest. "You love her still."

I sigh and flop down on her couch, arms spreading out over the back. "Of course I love her, Cat. We've been together since graduation. How can I not love her?"

"Then why'd you guys break up? I mean, if you're in love, that should be enough, right?" She sits next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder. If it were anyone else, I'd be uncomfortable, but this is Cat. The girl could bury her face between my legs and still be able to convince me that she just wanted to see what it was like. "So if you love her and she loves you, you should still be together." Sometimes I envy Cat and her childlike views of the world. To her, everything is simple and wonderful and there's always a happy ending. I only wish it was that easy.

"Jade… wasn't in love with me, Cat."

"Well then why did she want you to be her girlfriend? That makes no sense!" Her furiously confused face brings a smile to my own and my arm settles around her shoulders comfortably. I've kept the way Jade and I work together a secret for the most part, mostly because I was sure Jade wouldn't want me to say anything. She never said I wasn't supposed to, but I felt like it was just an unspoken expectation. Also, I didn't want to seem weak.

"I don't know, Kitty Cat. Maybe she just wanted to be queen of the roost, so to speak. I think she just wanted to latch onto me before anyone else could, just like she did with you. Do you remember that?"

Cat's eyes become hazy and a dreamy smile spreads across her face. "Yeah," she breathes out. "I remember. Jade was really good at sex." She giggles softly, cuddling up closer to me. The conversation ends there for now and a comfortable silence settles over us. "Tori," she whispers finally. She sits up and tucks her legs under her while I turn to face her.

"What, Kitty?"

"Why do you love Jade so much if she's so bad to you?"

I blink in surprise, watching her. How could Cat have known how Jade treated me? She stares expectantly, awaiting an answer. "I guess… love is love, Cat. You can't help how you feel about someone, and you can't control who you fall in love with. This may sound harsh, but if I could have chosen who I fell for, it wouldn't have been Jade."

"Oh." That seems to be her chosen word of the night. Her eyes flick down for a second then back up to mine, and there's a gleam in them I've never seen before.

**~Jade's POV~**

I've just finished shopping at an underground sex shop run by a "friend" of mine, 'friend' meaning one of my fuck buddies. I've invested in some _real_ restraints; heavy duty handcuffs, some industrial rope, and a few extra long leather ties. In addition, I've bought a small nine-tail whip, a new strap-on (ten inches, more than enough to make Vega sore) and a riding crop. Now that I've updated my repertoire of punishment, it's time to fetch my pet. Ugh. I should have known that letting her keep talking to Cat would be a bad idea. I have to admit, part of my heart belongs to that ditzy airhead. Not enough to make me actually care that much, but enough to make me keep her around. I shake my head as I load my new toys into my car and slide into the front seat. I am the one in control of this relationship. If I have to teach that to Tori again, then so be it. I refuse to let her get above me. Already planning how I'm going to make her pay for this little transgression, I start the car up and head in the direction of Cat's house, lost in thought, memories playing in my head.

_Her face was flushed when I pulled away, her breathing labored slightly. I smirked at her. "Jesus Vega, you look like you're gonna pass out."_

_Her eyes fluttered open slowly, half -lidded. "You… are really good at kissing." Her voice was breathy, and raw. It made me proud knowing that I caused her to sound like that. I moved in to kiss her again, this time slipping my tongue into her mouth. I'd only intended to make out with her, maybe grope her a little but then she let out this tiny, quavering moan and any thoughts I had of going slow went out the window. Before I knew it I had her pinned against the wall, my mouth hot and insistent on her throat. She'd made a soft sound of pleasure and I was fueled even more, nipping her pulse lightly then sucking on that sensitive bit of flesh just below her ear. This time, she moaned for real. I all but tore her shirt and bra off, my lips immediately wrapping around one of her pebbled nipples. As she gasped in pleasure, she stumbled towards the bed and I pushed her down and straddled her, never abandoning her breast. Soon enough, I'd worked her pants off and tossed them aside. I kissed my way down her body, trying to keep eye contact with her. She made it hard, though. With every movement of my mouth, she shifted, as though she couldn't help but squirm, and her breathing just got that much heavier. My teeth plucked at the material of her underwear, dragging them down her legs as she bucked and rolled involuntarily. My hands pried her legs apart and I flicked my eyes up to hers as my tongue snaked out and touched her clit. Her hips had bucked up and she'd taken a sharp breath. "Jade, please." She'd begged, and I could never deny how sexy she sounded. Power is the greatest aphrodisiac, and I had more than an abundance of it in this situation. I'd quickly swirled my tongue around the tiny bundle of nerves, circling and poking it. She'd finally gotten to the point where her hands were tangled in and yanking on my hair, trying to urge me downward, so I complied, sliding my tongue along her folds then thrusting it into her. She exhaled heavily but shakily. "Oh my God… Jade…" I'd grinned at the sheer desperation in her voice, the want, the need. I started working in earnest, thrusting and twisting and curling my tongue inside her until her thighs were shaking around my face and her muscles were clenching on my tongue. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" She'd screamed, her hands tightening in my hair and forcing me to stay in place as she came, her sweet juices flowing out. While she relaxed and came down from it, I lapped at her. She was utterly delicious. I went until she was clean then pulled away, wiping my mouth. "Jade…"_

_I raised my eyebrows at her as I stood, fixing my clothes._

_She watched for a few seconds before asking, "Where does this leave us?"_

_I'd shrugged, picking up the jacket I'd discarded earlier and pulling it on. "You're mine." And before she had a chance to question me, I left. I remembered how she'd begged me not an hour before to return my tongue to her sensitive flesh, and that same sense of power flooded through me. I was going to have that again, whatever it took._

When I come out of my reverie, I'm turning onto Cat's street. I see her house coming up and it brings a smirk to my face. Vega is there. And she's going to come back to me whether she realizes it or not. I park my car and get out, sashaying up to the door. I raise my hand, about to knock, when I see something that makes my normally boiling blood run ice cold. I watch as Cat's lips meet Tori's, and I feel a clenching sensation in my chest that I'm not familiar with. I watch as Tori kisses her back, and Cat's hand slips onto her cheek. I feel a stinging in my eyes and a horrible pain in my chest and I turn on my heels, stomping back to my car. Only when I'm home and safe in our… in my bed, do I let the tears fall, and clenching Tori's pillow to my chest and inhaling her scent only seems to make me cry harder.

**~Tori's POV~**

Cat pulls away slowly, her hand falling from my cheek. When I can find the energy to open my eyes and look at her, there's a little smile on her face. "Was that good?"

I answer her with another kiss.

**A/N: Wow. That was just… Guys, this chapter just kind of wrote itself. This roleplay didn't even involve Cat as a big part, but apparently it should have. This chapter is absolutely nothing like the roleplay, and I apologize for the bittersweet ending. This was supposed to be Jori, but somehow ended up Cori. Buuuuttttt, if enough people tell me they want Jade and Tori to get back together, I might consider doing another chapter. Sorry for the horrible way Jade's POV was written. Like I said above, I'm usually Tori. Oh, and I also have some news you guys probably won't like. Now that Jade and Beck are back together, I just… Anything involving Jori makes me sad and makes me want to cry. So I won't be doing any new roleplays. But, I have a few of them saved, so I'll convert those into stories for you all too. But once those run out, there'll be no more stories from me. Next up is (hopefully) another oneshot. This one is also a future fic. Jade and Tori are married, with a daughter, but they're experiencing some rough patches. Jade has become obsessed with her work, and Tori feels like she's slipping away. Tell me what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have no excuse as to why it took me so long to get this chapter up, except that I was waiting to get my Christmas present, which was a brand new laptop! :D And this laptop is completely, one hundred percent MINE, which means more stories, more chapters, more awesomeness! The general consensus, from what I can gather, is that people want Jori back together. 'Nuff said. Also, to Torigagged... That was some explicit stuff in that review, and I wasn't sure how to respond to it. Maybe in a different story. Now, I know I've kept you all waiting long enough, so here is the third and final installment of Fifty Shades of Jade. Enjoy, my lovely readers.**

That night at Cat's was... eventful, for lack of a better term. I'll just say that I woke up very naked and next to an equally naked (and quite scratched up) Cat. She'd woken with that soft little smile of hers, telling me good morning and giving me a sweet kiss. I watch her now, dancing around the kitchen to some song designed for small children, and I can't help but think that I could get used to this, used to waking up with her beside me in the mornings, used to seeing her do little things like sway her hips while she beats some eggs. After breakfast I decide to head back home to grab a few things like clothes and my toothbrush and such. Being so early in the day, it would be a good time to go because Jade would be gone at work, probably with her secretary's head between her legs. I may not have my key anymore, but I know where the spare is kept. I unlock the door and walk in, shutting the door quietly behind me. The house is deadly silent as I make my way upstairs and I mentally pat myself on the back for coming while Jade is gone. I nearly trip over the carpet when I open the bedroom door and walk in only to see the bane of my existence herself sitting cross-legged on the bed, gingerly holding my Cuddle Me Cathy doll and staring at it like it holds the world's answers. My heart starts to pound and I get a feeling in my gut like I'm going to be sick as she looks up at me. Her eyes... they're different. Once a shade of cold, unfeeling steel, now they are a soft slate color, harboring emotions that I've never seen in them before, emotions that I can't recognize on her but would be obvious on anyone else.

"Tori," she says quietly, and it's such a surprise to hear her voice so soft, so caring. It's so un-Jadelike that I can't help but squint and take a careful look at her to make sure she hasn't lost her mind or is on something. Her eyes remain vivid and clear, unblinking as she appraises me. She calls for me again. "Quit staring, Vega. You look like a crazed lunatic." There's a certain harshness to her voice that I've never heard, like she's forcing it. Well, that's new. I shake my head, mostly to clear my thoughts, watching as she rises from the bed and crosses the room to me. She presents the doll to me like a peace offering, the room silent with tension but for her erratic heartbeat which I can hear quite clearly from where I stand. We stare at each other for a few moments, and what happens next is something I'll never quite be able to explain.

Our lips meet in a fury, a deadly and delicate mixture of hatred and love, of the urge to fight and the urge to flee, of the cacophonous silence that pounds between the two of us. We're both half naked by the time we hit the bed together. She's managed to get me in my bra and underwear and I've got her wearing only the tanktop she had on. Her hardened nipples are clearly outlined by the green cotton, and I find myself attracted to the sight. Suddenly, the gravity of this situation hits me. Jade is... she's turned on. And... she's letting me touch her. She's not forcing me onto my back and sliding between my legs, only to leave an hour later after I've finished. She's just laying there, hair floating around her head like a black halo, her face flushed, teeth sunk into her bottom lip and eyes nearly daring me to make my move. It's one of the most arousing sights I've ever seen. But I'm determined to take this slowly, make it last. I feel like a virgin again, all shy touches and whispers of movements. I lean in to kiss her again, more gently this time. Her lips move with mine softly, her teeth biting at my bottom lip, but only a caress in comparison to her bites in the past. Her gentleness comes as a shock to me, because I've never experienced it before. I didn't even know Jade had a soft side. I break the kiss to pull her shirt over her head, exposing the rest of her body to me. My eyes gravitate towards her chest, pink nipples proudly protruding and inviting. My eyes move up to meet hers, asking permission for something I've wanted to do for years. Against my prediction, she nods. Our eyes lock as I lean forward, tongue fluttering against a taut bud before I take it into my mouth and suck softly. I revel in the soft gasp she makes, the way her hands go to the back of my head, as if to keep me in place. I suck slightly harder, one hand gliding up her calf to her outer thigh, up her side and onto her other breast. While my mouth works on one, my hand works on the other and soon I switch sides. When all I can hear is gasps and moans and my name, I abandon her breasts, kissing a soft trail down her stomach, to her navel. Her heart is racing in anticipation for what's to come, right along with mine. I've waited for this moment for years, and I intend to show her exactly what she missed out on for all that time. My kisses travel down one leg at a snail's pace and come back up the other at the same speed. They stop just below where she wants me. I stare at her center, enthralled. It's gorgeous, just like the rest of her. I can't wait any longer. I dart forward, deciding to skip any further foreplay. Judging by how wet she is, it isn't needed anyway. She squeals when my tongue enters her, her hands tangling in my hair and yanking and her body arching up off the bed. I grab her hips and push her back down, holding her in place. She tastes like amber, like springtime and mint and vanilla latte. They're things I'd never in a million years associate Jade with, but somehow in this moment it fits perfectly. My tongue starts to move, in and out, in and out. With each little swipe and movement, her grip on my hair tightens until she's nearly pulling it out. It hurts, but it's tolerable. I'd handle any pain if it meant being able to be with her like this. My tongue curls, hitting a special spot inside her, and I guess that's all it takes to make her crash around me because the next thing I know her thighs are squeezing my head so tightly I can feel my ears pop, and she's thrusting her hips in a random pattern against my face and her muscles are clenching hard on my tongue. I slow to help her ride it out, licking her clean slowly. Finally she relaxes, panting, and I remember the real reason for my visit. I slide from her grasp and start gathering my clothes. She's silent for the most part, watching me, sitting up, clear up until I'm buttoning my pants. "I never pegged you for the fuck-and-run type, Vega." I roll my eyes, moving to the closet to start packing my stuff. I hear a quiet voice behind me. "Don't go."

I turn around to face her, a weak glare fixed on my face. "Well what else am I supposed to do, Jade?"

"Stay here, with me," she replies. "Be the one I fall asleep next to and wake up next to." There's a part of me that wants to stay, wants to be exactly what she's proposing, but the skeptical part of me, the suspicious part, the part that knows Jade tells me this is just an act, a last ditch attempt to keep me from leaving. I turn back around without a word and continue packing. It's not until I'm almost out the bedroom door that she speaks again. "Tori, I love you." It's blurted and rushed, but I can still hear the sincerity and feeling in it. I turn to face her again.

"Are you serious?"

She nods, a hopeful yet not-willing-to-admit-she-needs-me look in her eyes. "I'm deadly serious."

A few seconds pass where I'm silent. I can see her getting more and more uncomfortable with each moment I don't answer. Finally, I do say something. "I guess I won't be needing these then." I drop my bag on the floor, crawling back into bed with her. Her heartbeat is finally calm for once as I fall asleep against her.


End file.
